


A Charitable Kiss

by Daredevil_Fangirl



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M, Humor, Kissing, Kissing Booths, Lime, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daredevil_Fangirl/pseuds/Daredevil_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another of Lory Takarada's seemingly innocent ideas turns into a situation of chaos, laughter, jealousy and love. Ren and Kyoko have to work together - again! But this time, it's in a kissing booth for LME's first fair for charity. Can Ren stand the torture of watching the woman he loves lock lips with the packs of red blooded males that visit their booth? And is Kyoko as indifferent to Ren as he thinks she is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bomb

"You're idea sounds very interesting Takarada san.", Kanae leaned back with a contemplative frown. "In fact,", she continued, her face darkening slightly, "for a Love Me assignment, this is considerably less..um.."

"Outrageous? Attention grabbing?", the president leaned forward with a knowing smile, "Considerably more harmless than your previous missions?"

Love Me sections two prominent members gave him identical tight nods that belied the wealth of relief behind their inscrutable expressions. A charity fair set up and run by them as well as LME's celebrities- both upcoming and famous, sounded, as the President described it- harmless.

" We'll be having a few rides, but the stalls are to be the main attraction of course.", he added.

"Ah..and you want us to set up these stalls!", Kyoko realized.

"On the contrary, Mogami san,", the President said turning to her. " The two of you will be heading your own stalls."

They stared at him in surprise. As Love Me members, they were expecting to do the dirty work in the fair. Not doing so would be a nice change.

Kyoko beamed at him and then at her beloved moko san before realizing what he had actually said.

"Our own stalls you say?", she asked curiously and a tad suspiciously. "You mean Kotonami san won't be with me?"

The President shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Mogami san.", he said kindly. "Believe me, I am happy that you have gradually begun to catch sight of a glimmer of that elusive emotion you once renounced. And I am proud of the love that you have for your friend." At this Kanae blushed slightly, though she tried to cover up her embarrassment  and obvious pleasure with her usual stoicism. 

"However,", the old man continued, " this will be a good opportunity for the two of you to network with other LME employees and talentos.  I'm sure you'll enjoy being with your own team mates. There will be around two to three members for each stall. The rest of the formalities are being taken care off by Sawara san, so I need you to visit him next. All the LME entertainers and employees will be receiving an email today evening regarding the details of the location, date and timings. And you will be receiving the uniforms soon. All you have to do is show up!" Lory beamed at them.

"President san?", Kyoko hesitated."When you say all of LME's celebrities, do you mean to say that Tsuruga san will be part of the..entertainments?"

The President raised his eyebrows. "But of course,", he said, sounding surprised by her question. "Didn't I mention that the stalls were to be the main attraction? In fact, LME's best known celebrities will be heading the stalls."

They smiled, at the indirect compliment and headed out.

Much later,  Ren Tsuruga and his manager entered the office. "Good afternoon Takarada san", Ren bowed while greeting the President. Lory Takarada smiled secretively before launching into the same explanation he had given Kyoko and Kanae.

 "Just visit Sawara san and he'll take care of the rest."He finished in a seemingly innocent voice that never failed to arouse even the faintest of Ren's suspicions. 

Ren looked at the man shrewdly, not buying for even a moment that the fair would be as mundane, as harmless as he made it out to be. 

"Will I have to strip?"

"Of course not Ren! What kind of a man do you take me to be? An exhibitionist?"

"That," he drawled,"would be the understatement of the year. But," he continued seeing that Lory Takarada was about to argue, "as long as it is totally appropriate I will have no objection to participating in the fair."

"That's the spirit Ren! The whole point of this fair is to help the LME family gel together and enjoy themselves for a day, and at the same time, to make the lives of the less fortunate a little easier."

An affectionate smile for the old man curved up Ren's lips. Lory was a little looney, but he was a nice albeit sometimes terrifying looney and he was the closest thing Ren had to a father since he'd left home. This fair sounded sweet and harmless, but still, it would be silly to walk blindly into what could just as easily be a trap...

* * *

That evening , every employee received an email, giving them the venue and time as well as their stall numbers. Kyoko received stall number 1, but the email carried no details regarding the nature of the stall. Assuming that it was something left to the stall runners, Kyoko's highly creative mind began cooking up recipes for what she was supremely confident would be a snack stall. The email forbade the participants to bring their own material for the stall as all the necessary arrangements had already been made. This little missive made Kyoko slightly wary. It could mean that perhaps she didn't have the freedom to run her stall as she wished. Moreover, considering that this was Lory Takarada they were dealing with it was virtually impossible not to mention pure silliness to hope for the president to come up with an idea that was tame and safe...

Two weeks later, on the night before the fair,  all of LME's entertainers and employees received a parcel containing their uniform. Some were normal, some were flamboyant, some were stylish, and many were positively shocking. 

* * *

Ruriko headed towards the stalls as Sawara san had directed her. It took her a while but she soon found what she was looking for. And when she did find it, she wondered how could she possibly have missed it. 

The 'stall' was miniature castle with a counter and stools behind it for the stall runners. The entire structure was a  bright hue of fluorescent pink. The exact shade of pink as the infamous Love Me uniform. And the exact hue of Ruriko's uniform for the day. Judging by the incredulous stares both she and the stall were receiving, Ruriko had little difficulty with Lory Takarada's choice of uniform colour for the Love Me section. It did attract a lot of attention...

Her eyebrows knit into a scowl when she saw the signboard- a giant size heart sign, flamboyantly  decorated with bling lips and in bold letters were written the words- " SIZZLING LIPS READY TO SET YOU ON FIRE! WELCOME TO OUR KISSING BOOTH"

"A kissing booth?", Ruriko was stunned. Her initial dismay gradually gave way to rising fury. An honest to god, mother fucking kissing booth??! Did this shit even happen in Japan?!

"A kissing booth?"

Ruriko jumped at the sound of an all to familiar male voice behind her. No! No! Please don't let it be him!, she chanted over and over while turning over to face him.

Right on cue, Ren came walking towards her. Ruriko's heart fluttered a tiny bit as she imagined the handsome actor coming over to compliment her outfit. 

But Ren was not looking at her , but at the stall. His jaw dropped, as if he was unable to believe his eyes.

Ren was receiving the same sort of funny glances, not surprisingly considering that his outfit was absolutely hideous. Dressed in a bright pink shirt and bright pink jeans, coupled with the morose look on Ren's handsome face, one would get a rather good idea how he would look as a Love Me member. There was a picture of a pair of smooching lips printed on his shirt with the words 'SERIAL KISSER' emblazoned below it.

Ruriko walked casually over to him . "Good morning Ren san. I'm assuming you have been assigned to the kissing booth as well?", she asked in  bright voice that only served to irritate him further after being forced to wear his 'uniform'. 

Ren looked at her feeling a stab of annoyance.

' Why Ruriko?', he cursed his misfortune at having been once again forced to bear the company of the spoilt singer who had once made filming for a movie hell.

"Good morning, Ruriko san.", He said politely. "Yes, and I think we should hurry over to the stall now."

She was dressed in a bright pink spaghetti strap top, with a plunging neckline, showing a generous portion of her cleavage. Like Ren, there was a picture of lips on her top, and the words, 'DIVINE KISSER' written below it. She wore a mico mini pink skirt and high heels , showing off her slender legs. Ruriko looked absolutely divine and she knew it but her confidence took a beating at Ren's indifference. Her outfit had obviously been designed to attract customers, but on the face of Ren's lack of reaction and his terrible outfit, Ruriko wondered if the booth would attract any attention at all!

"Excuse me.", a belligerent sounding voice called out from behind them. "Judging by the outfits, am I to assume that the two of you will be joining me in the stall? Which incidentally happens to be a kissing booth?!

Ren froze at the all too familar voice and an explosion of curses nearly spilled from his lips. He knew this would happen! He knew, he knew, he knew!!! Damn that interfering, match making- he froze again as his angry gaze finally fell on Kyoko. And stared.. and stared...and stared

Her chestnut hair was swept sexily  to one side. She wore very little make up a hint of rouge and some lip gloss, but that didn't stop her from looking any less sexier. It was her outfit that was the most ..distracting.

She wore a bright pink bikini top and shorts.The bikini top was decorated with pictures of lips, and on each cup were the words-'HOT LIPS'

"Good morning Tsuruga san.", Kyoko said reverting to her old self and smiling sweetly at him. "I'm the last member of this stall. I'm so sorry I'm late. I went to the agency today to ask them to give me the rest of the outfit, but apparently, this is the whole thing!", her voice sounded indignant. "Can you believe it?", she wailed, in full Kyoko mode now.

Ren gulped as his eyes guiltily raked over her entire body, undressing her, memorizing every detail of her revealed skin...

He felt a burst of fury as he realized he would have to watch Kyoko kiss every single guy who visited the booth in that skimpy outfit all day long!

Damn Takarada san!!

 


	2. The kiss of death

The fair was a brilliant success. Celebrities and the general public came in droves thanks to the clever advertising strategies of the President. There were a variety of stalls headed by LME's celebrities. All one had to do was look, and they'd know without a doubt the mastermind behind the evil stall ideas.

 Kanae was teamed up with Sawara san for the 'Dunking' stall. Judging by the morose looks on their faces, it was obvious neither of them were too thrilled with their stall. Or maybe it was the colour of their uniforms- a glaring fluoroscent orange. Kanae wore a one piece bathing suit whose fiery hue drew customers to their stall like moths attracted to a flame. Sawara donned a pair of orange bloomers and looked like the lower half of his body was on fire.They took it in turns to sit on a diving board connected to a switch. Every time a customer hit the switch with a ball, the board automatically threw them into the pool. The sight of Kanae emerging dripping wet from the pool was enough for any red blooded young or old male or female to pause and have a turn.

But the kissing booth was easily the most popular stall. Women and men came in packs to share a lip lock with Japan's number one actor and upcoming idols.

Ren almost groaned out loud at the sight of the long queue. Sooner or later, it would catch the attention of the male crowd who would be lining up soon for a kiss with the bikini clad teen beside him.

Kyoko's eyes widened at the long line of girls. 

' _Is he really going to kiss them all?'_ she thought incredulously. ' _Poor Tsuruga san!'._

Kyoko was wrong of course. Ren didn't have to swap spit with all the women in the line. That occasional honour was also bestowed on Kyoko and Ruriko. At first it felt a little disquieting having a stranger's lips against hers. But her experience with Sho was enough to make her recoil the moment any of the customers started to get a little passionate enough to want to use their..tongues. 

 Ren didn't waste much time either with his kissing partners. A tiny, imperceptible peck. That was all he was willing to share for charity. Then again, being Japan's most desirable actor, his crumbs of affection were enough to send even the coldest of women into a swoon.  

' _He really meant it, when he said he didn't usually kiss just anyone_ ,'Kyoko thought smiling slightly to herself. She felt slightly relieved. Somehow, the idea of her sempai passionately kissing all those girls had felt a little.. _unsettling_.

She continued to watch calmly, feeling an occasional jolt of irritation every time a particularly carnal young woman would grab Ren and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. Ren usually managed to shake them off gently and flash them a gentlemanly smile before calling the next customer.

Unbeknownst to Kyoko,  Ren kept a sharp eye on the customers, ensuring none of them got too physical with Kyoko. The occasional icy glare from his end was enough to send any smart man scurrying away from the booth or into Ruriko's arms. To his relief, Kyoko seemed to be following his example of giving her customers a gentle brush of the lips.

Things were going smoothly until Ren heard a familiar voice. A dreadfully familiar male voice..

"Kyoko chan!", Kijima exclaimed. "Ren Kun! No wonder this stall is so popular!"

Kyoko bowed automatically, blissfully unaware of the view she was giving of her soft white mounds. Ren gritted his teeth in frustration as he saw Kijima's eyes widen in admiration and desire. 

"Well..', Kijima managed to get out at last, a wicked gleam in his eyes that Ren dreaded. "I would love to do my bit for charity..How much do I pay?"

Ren watched numbly as Kyoko mechanically rattled out the prices as she had done so many times over the day. But never had those dispassionate words cause a churning feeling of dread in his stomach. Never, throughout all the kisses he had been forced to watch Kyoko bestow on all the customers, had he felt so.. _insecure_.

Ren closed his eyes desperately trying to think of a plan. Kijima was not the type to accept a mere peck on the lips. He would insist Kyoko kiss him again and again even if he needed to break the bank! The images filling his agitated mind were definitely not helping either.

Meanwhile, Ruriko had not taken kindly to being ignored by Kijima when he greeted them. "Excuse me, ", she gritted out in as sweet a tone as she could manage,"But are you sure you want an amateur kissing you, when there's a pro around?"

Kijima shook his head politely. "Ren may be titled 'SERIAL KISSER", but I'd rather kiss a girl.."

Ruriko glared at Kijima murderously. The insensitive lout had the nerve to ignore her!  _Her_!! One of Japan's top singing idols! And he was obviously blind apart from being an utter imbecile who couldn't see that Kyoko chan wasn't exactly geared up for the heated kiss he so obviously desired. As the two closed in for a kiss, she 'accidentally' pushed Kyoko violently with her elbow and captured Kijima's lips instead.

Kyoko let out a small 'Ow!' as she fell straight into Ren's arms. "Are you all right?", he asked sounding concerned, as he helped her stand.

"Y..yes!', Kyoko stuttered, making a mental note to request being Ruriko's servant for a day as a Love Me task. She wasn't an idiot. It was obvious the idol had pushed her with the intention of stealing Kijima san' kiss, something she was grateful for. In the meantime,Ren's arms were still securely around her waist, his fingers unconsciously caressing her skin and wrecking havoc with her senses.

Kyoko felt goosebumps rise up her skin as she stared up at the handsome young actor. Tsuruga san-her mentor and friend, always there for her, no matter what...Kyoko thought fondly. She gazed at his lips for a moment, wondering what it would be like to be his customer, and have him kissing her. A true kiss, like how she had always imagined.

SLAP!

They quickly turned towards the counter. Ruriko and Kijima had apparently been sharing a vey heated and, judging by the duration, passionate kiss. Kyoko blushed as she realized she was still clutching Ren's shirt. The two quickly let go off each other as they took in the scene before them.

A black haired young woman was towering over Kijima. "How DARE you ditch me like that you cheat?!", she screamed. "Sending me away for snacks just so you could squeeze in some time cozying up with some shameless hussy?!"

Ren winced as he watched Kijima's date grab a fistful of his hair and drag him away. Kijima was busy shouting and cursing the irate girl and even a couple of minutes later they could hear him bellowing  from a distance. The crowd as well as the booth runners watched the drama, even from a distance with fascination when more drama joined the little booth in the form of an obnoxious blond singer..

Kyoko froze when she heard a familiar drawling voice, "Well, well if it isn't my little angel?"

Kyoko whipped around in surprise.

Ren's expression darkened when he saw who it was.

Ruriko glared at her rival with grudging respect and righteous dislike.

"Sho?" Kyoko graced him with a look of  icy disdain ."Since when have you been interested in charity?"

Sho smirked at her anger. "Ever since I heard about the fringe benefits..", he replied, looking her up and down, admiringly. "As much as I hate to break it to you Kyoko _chan_ , fine feathers do _not_ make a fine bird. Not that I would consider that monstrosity you're wearing _fine_ of course" he chortled insultingly. And there's of course the matter of your hip bones sticking out in that manner which would make any man feel uncomfortable while kissing you. And-"

"Oh, bugger off! Baka!"

Sho blinked, anger and surprise in his eyes at her rudeness. Grabbing Kyoko's wrist in an iron grip that made her cry out in pain Sho pulled her closer forcefully for a kiss.  "You baka! Let go off me now!", she yelled, struggling to hit him with her other hand but he had caught that too.

Ren watched Sho manhandle Kyoko with growing anger. His eyes widened as Sho tried to close the distance between them.

No! he thought harshly. You're not forcing another one of your kisses on her Fuwa!

Ren found himself striding over to grab Kyoko away and bent his face towards Sho's. To his temporary satisfaction and eternal disgust, Fuwa's lips  met with his. Sho had his eyes closed in anticipation, as his lips would meet Kyoko's. Ren had his eyes closed in anticipation of the moment when he would get to bite the moron's tongue. Hard.

He bit Sho's lips and listened distastefully to the singer's moans. As Fuwa's tongue entered his, he bit his tongue harder so that it bled. Sho's eyes snapped open at the violent assault on his tongue, and widened in horror as he realized who he was kissing.

Ren grabbed a fistful of Sho's clothes and flung him away hard onto the ground. He glared at Sho, months of pent up hatred and resentment towards his rival, burning in his eyes.

"That will be a hundred yen, Fuwa!", he spat, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

 


	3. The Densest Brain On Earth

Kyoko and Ruriko watched the kiss with jaws dropped.

It wasn't unusual to watch two men kissing in a booth that had been built for the express purpose of smooching in the name of charity.

Nor was it completely unheard of in Japan for two, smoking hot and prohibitively famous celebrities to lock lips.

However, judging from the mixture of disappointment and morbid fascination emanating from the crowd , it was obvious everyone shared the same thought..

The kiss was _unexpectedly..passionate._

It lasted barely a minute, but to the audience time came to a standstill and the kiss seemed to go on for minutes if not hours.No one interpreted the rough manner in which Ren grabbed Sho Fuwa by the collar as a hostile interruption for what would have undoubtedly been Kyoko's second traumatic kissing experience. No one batted an eyelash at the way Ren drew blood from Sho's lips with his vicious bite.

What they did see was Ren Tsuruga, the well known gentleman, lose his cool in a fit of lust and jealous rage to grab the young singer for a passionate kiss.

A kiss with plenty of biting and tongue thrusting, spit swapping and moaning on the part of Sho.

Action packed and absolutely mind boggling!

' _And so freaking fantastic._.', one of the women sighed.

Kyoko felt something shatter inside her at the sight of her sempai kissing her most hated enemy. Her first thought when Tsuruga san pushed her away, was that he was trying to save her from that leech's disgusting tongue attack. But now..

She closed her eyes confused by the emotions whirling inside her.

_Surprise... Who would have thought Ren Tsuruga would take the kiss for her? He had just shared a kiss with the one person they both hated. Or at least she thought they hated._

_Relief... She didn't have to kiss Sho thanks to Tsuruga san! Oh joy!!_

_And finally realization... Kyoko suddenly felt a fuzzy warmth deep inside that had everything to do with the possibility that Tsuruga san cared.._

_No!_ Her demons screamed at her, fearing for their lives as they watched the turbulence of emotions wrecking chaos in their master's heart in a way only thoughts of Ren Tsuruga could do. _You couldn't possibly be the one!_

She winced at the stabbing pain that last thought left her with. Hope was a double edged sword at times. Sweet and warm one minute and then a permanent black hole of icy despair the next.

There could have been a number of reasons why her sempai chose to take that kiss for her. He was a compassionate man with a deep sense of honour and chivalry. He knew her history with Sho and had already witnessed that disgusting display of Sho's possession on Valentine's Day. Naturally he wanted to save her the trauma of going through that hellish experience a second time!

And of course there was another possibility.. A possibility she would never have dared contemplate but so many things from the past made sense now that she thought hard about it. Particularly her conversations with him when she had been masquerading as Bo. He had admitted to being in love. If only he had told her the complete truth at the time!

"Er..Tsuruga san?", Ruriko uncertainly placed a slender hand on Ren's shoulder. A minute ago she had been caught between hilarity and shock. Now, looking at the angry frozen expression on his face she was inclined to feel a little afraid. Touching him was probably not the brightest idea in the world but it did manage to shake him out of his passion induced daze.

Kyoko stared at the hand elegantly on Ren's shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze. She felt a pang of envy for Ruriko being able to shake Ren out of it- something Kyoko was too frightened to do herself. She was terrified that the slightest skin on skin contact would provide Tsuruga san with a miraculous x ray vision into her feelings. She clenched her hands and rooted herself to the spot, resisting the urge to run to him and run her fingers comfortingly through his silky hair before she dragged his head down to permanently erase Sho's fucking DNA from his mouth.

Ren roughly shook off Ruriko's hand and strode away from the booth leaving behind an affronted Ruriko and gobsmacked audience. Sho Fuwa had left the booth minutes ago but the impact of the kiss still lingered.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the booth. Neither of the two girls dared look at each other. The cheerful, festive mood had disappeared completely, leaving behind a cold, unfriendly atmosphere.

A few hours passed with no signs of Ren returning to the booth. The customers dwindled as it grew dark. Kyoko looked anxiously in the direction Ren had gone every five minutes. She had a very good idea how he was feeling now and hoped he wouldn't do anything rash.

Finally, unable to bear the suspense of not knowing what was happening with her sempai any longer, she ran off in search of Ren. Ruriko resignedly watched her leave and decided to shut the booth for the day.

* * *

 

Kyoko ran to the other end of the park where there were no more stalls. She came to a stop near a fountain with a beautiful statue of two swans at the centre. However, the fairy like vision failed to captivate her today as thoughts of a man occupied her thoughts every minute now.

A man who was currently sitting dejectedly in front of the fountain with his head in his hands.

Kyoko felt relief well up in her heart once she saw he was safe and sound. But it tore her to see him so unhappy.

She stood there for a few minutes torn between leaving him to his thoughts and giving in to her desire to comfort him. As much as she would like to explore her new found feelings, she knew deep down that she could never be truly happy if he wasn't. Kyoko took a deep breath and fiercely wiped away the tears that had already started to spill out. She would go to him. He deserved better than her deserting him when he needed someone to hold him.

She bravely walked up to the bench and sat next to Ren. He didn't move and Kyoko sat there quietly, desperately hoping he would never look up, that time would stand still and she would never have to do what she had prepared herself for.

Ren had calmed down a little by now. He was furious with the president for setting up this whole plan. Furious with Fuwa for showing up. Furious with _himself_ for taking that stupid kiss to teach the brat a lesson! Furious and fed up with everything that had happened so far.

And worst of all- Kuon had been unleashed. _Completely_. Ren could feel Kuon on a rampage deep inside, and tried to supress him. But the harder he tried, the more Kuon rebelled.He still felt an occasional spasm of anger when the memory of that absurd situation earlier filled his mind. If he hated Fuwa before, it was nothing compared to what he was feeling now.

Ren was startled out of his reverie when he heard a soft sigh beside him. He looked up and turned slowly to find Kyoko sitting beside him. She was gazing straight ahead at nothing in particular. A sad smile was etched on her perfect features. In the sun set light, she seemed to be giving out a divine reddish glow, that made her the picture of perfection. Ren felt Kuon rise once again at the sight of his love.

His eyes softened and he finally spoke,"Mogami san?" Kyoko looked at him startled.

"Are you feeling all right Tsuruga san?" There was a tenderness in her voice and eyes that warmed and surprised him.

He squashed down that treacherous feeling of hope that flooded him in moments like these. He'd done it so many times, it was almost second nature to him. But he never learned his lesson. He never stopped hoping..

She looked down at her clenched hands, her face a tiny shade of red. She looked so cute, and so adorable, that Ren would have been only to happy to surrender to Kuon and take her in his arms. Had he known the thoughts running through her seemingly innocent mind, he would have done just that.

"Yes, I'm better now.", he replied softly, looking at her face half tenderly, half sadly. "Thank you for your concern. I hope I didn't inconvenience the booth?"

Kyoko shook her head as she finally turned to look up at him. " There is something I need to talk to you about Tsuruga san."

He nodded, curious about the determined expression on her face.

"I know why you did that earlier. You know? That.. kiss?", she said a little hesitantly.

He nodded again, forcing himself to keep calm. He turned his face trying to hide his raging emotions and fury against Fuwa. "You do?", he finally asked her, cautiously.

She couldn't possibly know. She was too dense when it came to his love for her. _Or..did she?_

Kyoko nodded and ploughed on valiantly. "I understand why you saved me from that kiss with Sho."

"I suppose you think I did it out of kindness? To save you from humiliation and possible embarrassment?", he replied, unable to keep out a faint note of bitterness from his voice as he once again stamped down that treacherous hope.

Kyoko shook her head. "You did it because you are in love Tsuruga San.", she said quietly.

Ren's head snapped in her direction, his eyes widening with disbelief. "And what makes you so sure about that?", he asked, forcing himself to keep calm. He had to be absolutely sure... He didn't want to get his hopes up for nothing.

Kyoko gave him a small smile. "After witnessing that..incident, I started to put two and two together from various incidents in the past. Whenever something happened between Sho and me, you always seemed to get mad at me. I wondered why would you dislike Sho just because I wanted revenge. But now i realize how wrong I was.. that anger... it was jealousy wasn't it?"

She looked at him expectantly. Ren gave a tiny nod, holding his breath. "And that incident reminded me of Valentine's day. You didn't want Sho kissing me both times."

_I don't want anyone kissing you as long as it's me!_

Kyoko smiled at him ruefully. "I've hurt you so much haven't I Tsuruga San?"

_You? Hurt me? Oh honey, if you only knew! But..I think you do.._

"You can never hurt me Mogami San.", he assured her gently.

She sighed again, and turned to look at the fountain. "Unrequited love can hurt a lot Tsuruga san. Both you and I know that.", she replied quietly. "But now, I'm going to put an end to that!", she said suddenly, turning to him once more.

"What do you mean?", Ren asked desperately hoping she would say the words he wanted her to say.

"I mean, I am going to put an end to your pain once and for all. Your love will no longer be unrequited. Your love will be returned and it will stay that way forever.", Kyoko looked at him, love for this man burning in her eyes. She would do anything to make him happy.

"So you mean you are..okay with my love ?" he asked just to make sure.

Kyoko nodded at him smiling. Ren felt Kuon roar with victory within him. He let out a cry if joy and flung his arms round Kyoko. "Thank you Kyoko.", he whispered. It was the first time he had called her by her first name. "You have no idea how happy you've made me!"

Kyoko , after an unsuccessful struggle felt the tears flowing freely now. "I thought you would never accept.. with your past history with Fuwa..", Ren continued.

Kyoko managed to keep the sobs out if her voice as she replied, "Tsuruga san, no matter what history we had together, I meant absolutely nothing to Sho! You on the other hand are different. Sho hates you now, but I can help you change that." She felt Ren stiffen. "I'll do whatever it takes to get you two united.", she continued sadly.

Ren jerked away from the embrace, his eyes flashing with a fire Kyoko had never seen before. "What did you just say?", he asked in a low dangerous voice. Fury and pent up frustration due to months of unrequited love threatened to shatter his Ren Tsuruga facade.

_He should have known there was something off! He was a born idiot to have hoped!_

Kyoko stared at him not quite understanding his anger.

"Are you suggesting that I am in love with Fuwa? Fuwa of all people? Is that what this was all about Kyoko?! Selflessly sacrificing me to that brat?!! If you had to fantasize me with a man couldn't it at least have been _Yashiro san_?"

Kyoko started to tremble, her face looking confused. " I.. It's nothing to be ashamed of Tsuruga san! I don't like you're choice much but if he makes you happy-"

But before she could say another word, Ren's lips came crashing down on hers.


	4. The Kiss Of Love

She had kissed many men today. She had felt the different textures of lips against hers and had even _enjoyed_ a few of them from a disinterested point of view. But _none_ of them, none of those chaste, lip smacking, tongue shoving kisses compared to the kiss she was sharing with Tsuruga san.

_The way his lips perfectly moulded with hers.._

His tongue gently flicking along the contours after his teeth gently bit and sucked her bottom lip. And then slowly, coaxing her lips open before his tongue flooded her senses.

The other men had kissed her.

But Ren Tsuruga _explored_. He _ravished_. He _loved_. And he made her blood sing with the thrill of unleashed passions.

God, she _loved_ his kisses. Almost as much as she loved this man! She groaned as she felt his hands pull her deeper into his embrace before gently caressing her ass. She should have been scandalized. She should have slapped away his wayward hands! And then she should _definitely_ slap his handsome face for the smug grin that he would undoubtedly be sporting for her being so _easy_.

Instead, she wound her arms around his neck and pushed herself into his lap as she kissed him back. She smiled against his lips at the hiss of surprise that momentarily escaped his lips when she responded so _ardently_ to his attentions. She was lost in a whirlpool of passion as she drowned in this man's soul searching, fuck me now, rough, tender and confusing as hell kisses.

Her breasts, her thighs, her butt and her lips- every inch of her was plastered to Ren Tsuruga's delicious body. Her body reveled in the bulge that prodded against her stomach and wantonly wrapped her legs around his waist just to have that part of his anatomy closer to a part of hers that was slowly but surely _pulsing_ , throbbing with a raging need for fulfilment. She needed his mouth on her _everywhere_! His tongue, his lips, and even his hands- on every part of her.

After what felt like hours, they finally broke away, panting as they tried to catch their breaths and make sense of what the hell had happened. Kyoko's bikini bra was already undone, lying uselessly on the ground. She crossed her arms across her breasts, unwittingly plumping them up and giving him a tantalizing glimpse of the rosy pink nipples he'd had his mouth on minutes ago. Her lips were pouty and swollen from his kisses and her hair stuck out in ten different directions and her eyes had not lost that Sex Me Up glaze.

She was fucking gorgeous and she was _his_ and he was _hers_. Not _Fuwa's_ , not Yashiro's or God forbid any other man her fujoshi mind concocted up for him.

"If you fucking _dare_ ask me if it was him I was imagining kissing," he growled, "expect a repeat performance of what happened on this bench now until I convince you there were _no_ ghosts sharing what we had. I don't give a shit that we're on a bench in a public park!"

He pulled her closer, making her eyes widen at the feel of his arousal,still hard and thick, weeping to be inside her sweet pussy. "Feel what you do to me Kyoko. _You, you and only you!_ I don't burn up for any woman like I do now. I love you Kyoko, please understand that. It's always, _always_ been you!"

_He loved her? Waaah..??_

He pressed his lips against her collarbone reverently. She closed her eyes, her hands uselessly shielding her breasts from the eyes of a man who'd seen it all anyway. It felt so easy to _pretend_ , to _imagine_ that he was her lover. That he could love her like no other man. Because if her pulsing core was enough proof, she would never want another man the way she wanted the one she was currently straddling on a park bench.

The last thought almost had her scrambling away from him and reach for her bikini top. But then he looked up right into her eyes and she grew roots. His eyes, his _beautiful_ brown eyes were shining with unshed tears. Tears she had to be responsible for right?

"Tsuruga san," she sounded so sorrowful, Ren felt his heart break. He didn't need this, her pity or her sympathy. He just wanted, _needed_ her love. And as pathetic that made him, he also wanted to stay friends with her even though she didn't return his feelings. He was willing to watch her fall in love with another man even if killed him and yes he would be still willing to stay on as a friend just so he could live for those beautiful smiles that made him everything feel so right. He was a masochist to stubbornly stay in love with her but stay he would. Because there would never be another woman he could love half as intensely as this one.

_Love sucked. Love hurt. Love tested. And love fuuucck!!_

He couldn't think. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak.

Because at some point of time, Kyoko had cradled his face in her arms and begun pressing soft feathery kisses on his forehead, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, each kiss punctuated with the words that had his heart pounding with their sheer impossibility and cruelty in making him _hope_. Again.

"I love you." She kissed his jaw. "I love you Ren Tsuruga." Another one on the right corner of his lips. "So much Ren, I can feel my heart burst." A gentle peck on the left corner. "Love you so, _so_ much." Her voice broke into a sob as she surrendered, laid her soul bare for this man. What was the point in fighting her emotions now? She loved him. He said he loved her. And she dared to hope that he would not willingly hurt her..? If he left her, she would be shattered, but _now_ , she was happy to have a taste of the beautiful emotions that held her captive. Emotions that had her pressing her lips willingly against Ren's, kissing him with all the ardor she could not express in words and feeling happiness explode as he kissed her back.

Her touch was hesitant, lightly probing as though ready to shoot back if he rejected her. But how could he reject her kisses? They fired him up like a drug and it was all he could do to not push her back against the bench and heat things up further. She _loved_ him! She loved _him_!

When she broke the kiss he held her close, hugging her tight, unable to let her go. They stayed that way for a while, loving the feel of each other and appreciating the fountain of emotions- that they were sure were now requited.

 

* * *

 

They landed on his bed in a tangle of limbs and hands, giggling awkwardly as they kissed each other with fervour. Ren couldn't stop kissing her. His lips felt like a magnet drawn to every dent, every dimple, every inch of her perfect skin and he simply could not get enough of her.

He was in love with the sounds she made every time he kissed her neck, her jaw, her lips over and over . Those sexy whimpering sounds and moans that turned into a hiss of anticipation as he went lower to her breasts, nipping and suckling them hungrily while his hands gently explored her soft folds that were dripping wet. She'd gone wild under him, dragging her fingers through his hair and pulling him closer to her breasts. He reluctantly pulled away from her breasts and took her lips without gentleness, ravaging them with a hunger to match her own as she kissed him back boldly, teasing his tongue in ways she now knew drove him wild.

Spreading her legs, he entered her in a single thrust, a loud moan escaping his lips as the hot walls of her pussy clenched him in their seductive grip. She arched her back and cried for more, slowly moving her hips, urging him to drive in deeper, harder, faster..

Ren braced himself over her, trying to catch his breath as he felt the last tremors of her orgasm pulse around his dick. It was always so good with her. Sex, fucking, making love, whatever one called it- it was always so beautiful. Rolling on to his back, he pulled her with him into his arms as she rested her head right under his chin- her favorite spot. "Tell me a story, Kuon." Her voice was husky, a seductive purr that never failed to arouse him. Including now, seconds after his orgasm. They had been together after year now and his sweet, innocent Kyoko had turned into sweet innocent Kyoko in public and seductive siren in his bedroom. He loved that he was the only one who got to see this side of her.

"Ren..", she whispered, stroking his jaw. He chuckled and began the retelling of a story he had told her many many times now.

"You want to hear a fairy tale?", he asked her with a smile. She nodded eagerly.

"It all started years ago, by a river in a forest in Kyoto. A young girl in pigtails met a fairy whom she called Corn..."


End file.
